family_guy_fanversefandomcom-20200213-history
Peterman
(Griffin house) Peter:Lois! Lois:Whas the matter Peter? Peter:Where is my Batman glass? Lois:You dont need it.You are a big boy Peter(cries) Theme Song (Stewie and Brian) Brian:Kid!They call you for dinner. Stewie:Uh!They are more boring then Morgan Freeman talking about his walls. CUTAWAY #1 Morgan Freeman:My walls are red color.They was red but suddenly my son colored it with his crayons.Now its in many colors.Someone is really bad boy. (Women in front of Tv) Women:This is so emotive. (BACK) Brian:Come with me Stewie! Stewie:I will came with you only in your room. Imagine that Brian:Road to Brians Room. Brian:You are queer. Stewie:Yes,i am. (At Dinner) Lois:Here you are Peter! Peter:Piss off i dont want even talk to you! Lois:You are angry boy! Peter:And you are idiot girl!You dont understand who is real hero! Meg:Real hero is God! CUTAWAY #2 (God flying in Flash Gordon Style) Music:Flash aaaaaaaaaaa Saviour of universe. (BACK) Peter:Shut up Meg.Real heros are Batman,Superman,Spiderman,John Goodman,Luis Guzman. Brian:Peter not anyone whos surname ends on man is superhero. Peter:Bri,i have great idea! Brian:Oh my gosh. Peter:This calls for Peterman! Jingle singers(sing):Peterman,he is here only to save us! Peter:Peterman will be stronger than Batman,Superman,Spiderman,John Goodman,Luis Guzman. Stewie:You forgotten Barack Obamamen. Brian:Stewie his surname is just Obama! Stewie:Really? (Drunken Clam) Joe:I really worry about Peter.I didnt seen him few days. Quagmire:Maybe he masturbates on young pics of his mom. Joe:Quagmire,please. Quagmire:All right. ☀ : Man: Who else but Quagmire?! : Singers: : He's Quagmire, Quagmire : You never really know what : He's gonna do next : He's Quagmire, Quagmire : Quagmire: Giggity-giggity-giggity-giggity, let's have sex! : Peter:Hey guys : Joe:Peter,thanks God you are okay. : Quagmire:How is she look like,ha? : Peter:Who? : Quagmire:We know what you did!You masturbated on your mother and thought:Oh my lucky daddy!You lucky son of a bitch! : Joe:Shut the hell up! : Peter:No.I didnt.I undrestanded what life means. : Quagmire:You mean like Sheakspire? : (CUTAWAY #3) : Sheakspire:Oh my beautiful Julia what life means?Life means farts on sunshine!Wait thats stupid!See there is chest with some old books!Buhahahahahaha! : (BACK) : Peter:I decided to became Peterman! : Quagmire:You mean like Batman,Spiderman,Superman,John Goodman,Luis Guzman,Obamamen. : Joe:Thats not superheros.Obamamen does not even exist.And Peter how you think to became superhero?You most fight the evil! : Peter:I fight with evil chicken whole life! : Joe:You passed test! : (Tommorow.) : (Griffin house) : Stewie:Daddy!My bike wont move! : Peter:That calls for Peterman! : Stewie:Oh my God!Its bird! : Chris:No!Its airplane! : Brian:Have i do this? : Peter:Ya. : Brian:No.Its Peterman.And you are bunch of idiots when you watch this shit anymore. : Peter:Peterman!Na-na-na! : (Drunken Calm) : Horazio:Oh my God this hurt! : Peter:What happened? : Horazio:This pillar fall on me! : Peter:This calls for Peterman! : Horazio:Thank you Peterman!You are biggest hope of this city! : (Jesus on Cross in Nazareth) : Jesus:Oh God this hurt! : Peter:This calls for Peterman! : Jesus:Thank you guy!These Rome bastards wanted to kill me!Now i will kill them!Buhahahahahaha! : Peter:Good luck with that! : (News.) : Tom:There is local miracle called Peterman! : Diane:Yes Tm!He is really great!I want his authogram on my vagina! : Tom:I can give you that! : Diane:Piss off! : Tom:Oh my God!Breaking News!Someon kiddnaped Mayor West and want to kill him!I have indications that they are same people who kiddnaped Goofy! : (CUTAWAY #4) : Robbers:Dont move! : Goofy:Fuck you!I know the guy who made 9/11.Ha? : (BACK) : Lois:Peter!You must help our mayor! : Peter:I dont know!I think!Maybe im not real hero! : Stewie:Oh God.Poor Daddy.Of course you are. : Peter:Really? : Stewie:No.You arent.Bitch. : Peter:I will try! : (Mayors Mansion) : Peter:Stop it! : Mayor West:Oh God!Its Peterman! : Peter:I am not Peteran!I am just Peter!I was so angry on Lois so i wanted to be someone i am not.I am so sorry. : Robber 1:This so sad! : Robber 2:I dont want to be robber anymore! : Peter:Oh God! this is so great ending!Ya.Nothing happened.Nothing resolved.Classic Family Guy. : The End. : :